


visiting hours

by darkalley



Category: GOT7
Genre: Delusions, Drabble, Lawyers, M/M, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalley/pseuds/darkalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youngjae hasn't forgotten</p>
            </blockquote>





	visiting hours

Youngjae walks into the contemporary hall, closing the wooden door shut with a creak and some echoes to boot. His frame visibly slouching from an exhaustion that only quadratic equations could cause; his right eye taking the tendency to twitch slightly as the heat from inside wrapped his body into a much thicker coat. He'd toed his shoes off carelessly, making his way past the lounge, and into the kitchen. His senses finding solace in the smell of spices littered around, parsley settled on a wonky chopping board; a forgotten fragrance.

Jaebum was watching television; the news to be exact. He could only imagine the look of distaste the young lawyer would have on his face right now, calling at the bigoted news reporter with the wonky eyebrow. Jaebum always noticed things that shouldn't have been found. Kind of like Youngjae.

"Soup smells done." Youngjae called out, letting his eyes skip over the picture frames hanging on the wall. Jaebum always stood out for him, smile always genuine but eyes never clear; the physical contradiction intriguing.

Jaebum met Youngjae in toxic fumes and performance poles. Suggestive gestures never quite pulling Jaebum in as much as Youngjae's bright presence had done, never to be seen as an act, but never to be appreciated as genuine either. Of course Jaebum had a naïveté that the judgments of law hadn't ingrained on him, he always turned his bread to the least moldy side before he'd bite into it.

Typical nightmare settings took Jaebum to a place of solidty. He'd come home from a case with adrenaline surging through his veins at the serial murderer he'd just stood trial to argue a sentence near to life. Of course Youngjae knew that behind the celebration stood a man with no real objective to practice justice but a hunger for conformity.

Youngjae smelt the soup before plodding into the lounge room, flopping onto soft cushion as he glanced at Jaebum seated on the matted furniture, rolling his eyes he stretched his legs out to feel a pop. Of course the television wasn't on, it hasn't been touched for months, black screen a dull reminder that watching emptiness feels better than watching color fade into a spectrum of grey.

Youngjae stood back up from the sofa, staggering back into the hallway to put shoes back on, opening the door only to leave it's broken hinges ajar as it were when he entered.

Leaving a lifeless Jaebum, missing eyes and half a smile, seated stiffly on the sofa until another year.

**Author's Note:**

> when I can't sleep I early morning drabble


End file.
